That One Night
by relativestranger
Summary: Hinata was upset, lonely, and jealous. So what does she do? She goes to the bar for solace but didn't find any until...


AN: I haven't been able to update "Dawn of a New Day" but this idea came to me while I was nodding off in class so I couldn't resists. I may be able to update at the end of the week but until then, I hope this holds you over.

Remember to review!

If you are not 18 years of age or even if you are but are not mature enough to handle the adult nature of the story, please hit the back button and try another story to get your kicks. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in the small, danky bar just on the outskirts of town with a half empty bottle of sake. She absentmindedly threw the peanuts across the empty table in sheer boredom.

She was upset. And lonely.

Earlier, Hokage-sama asked the original genin 9 into her office. She was looking for a volunteer for a mission to the Water Country with Uchikawa Yuri. Yuri _was_ an ANBU Black Ops officer that recently stepped down from her position. When the Hokage asked for a volunteer, Naruto immediately jumped at the suggestion.

And now, she was jealous. So here she was: 20 year old Hinata sitting in a slimy bar, trying to drink herself into a stupor (to no avail thanks to the Huyga's high tolerance for alcohol) while stupid Naruto was on a stupid mission with his stupid, stupid crush.

She scowled at her damn misfortune. She was upset, lonely, jealous, and now, grumpy. Just when she finally worked up the courage to tell Naruto how she felt, Yuri shows up and now, there was no way in hell he'd pay attention to her now.

Yuri was beautiful – Hinata begrudgingly admitted. She had fiery red hair that flowed past her waist with wide green eyes. Her laugh was infectious and she had a personality to match.

She was everything Hinata wasn't and Hinata hated her for it. She was sick and tired of being the quiet, shy, stuttering, meek little mouse that everyone expected her to be.

Hinata sighed and chugged what little was remaining in the bottle of sake before signaling for another.  
"So you really are here."  
She looked up uninterested, "What are you doing here?"  
"Your cousin told me you were here. He sent me."  
"Nii-san?" She paused before asking, "Why you?"  
"He couldn't find anyone else. And Neji... Neji's still Neji... No matter how well you get along now."  
"Oh," she quietly mumbled.  
"Come on, let's go."  
"I'm not ready," she grumbled.  
"Hinata..."  
"I'm... not... ready," she emphasized every word.  
"Fine," he surrendered by raising his hands, "Can I sit?" She shrugged in indifference.  
"May I join you in your drinking?"  
"Be my guest."

After an hour of drinking in silence, he said, "Alright, time to go."  
She nodded her head this time and he helped her out of her seat, "Let's get you home."  
She suddenly became hysteric, "No! I can't go home! Father will kill me if he saw me like this! Please, please, I can't go home!"  
"Okay, okay," trying to calm her down, "I won't take you home. You can stay with me."  
"Really?" she sniffled.  
"Really."  
"Thank you."  
"You're my friend. I have to look out for you."

---

They stumbled into his apartment and led her to his room.

_I get the couch... lovely... kicked out of my own bed_, he thought irritably.

She mumbled incoherently as he gently deposited her on his bed. He helped her remove her sandals when he heard her ask, "Kiba?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think I'm attractive?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. How was he supposed to answer that? Of course he found her attractive! But this is Hinata!

He hesitated, "Would you hold it against me if I said yes?" She shook her head, "Then yes, I think you're attractive."  
"Then why don't I have a boyfriend?" she pouted.  
He in turned asked her, "Do you think I'm attractive?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why don't I have a girlfriend?"  
"Because you prefer one night stands over a meaningful relationship," she insightfully pointed out.  
"Oh... right."

He finished removing her sandals and gently tugged on the comforter from underneath.

"Kiba?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you have sex with me?"  
Shocked by the question, he quickly sputtered, "W-what?! Now!? No!"  
"No, I don't mean now... I mean in general... would you sleep with me?"  
He expelled a lungful of air he didn't know he was holding, "Oh... yeah, that's a no brainer," he accidentally let slip out.

He helped her under the blankets, "Kiba?" she asked again.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you like me?"  
"You're my friend. Of course I like you."  
"No, I mean like me more than a friend."

Oh... she was referring to that kind of 'like.' Well, that was a loaded question if there ever was any. There was no doubt he found her attractive. He always had been ever since her breasts began to grow (he was a pervert, so what?). But it wasn't until he accidentally caught her bathing in a small lake while they were on a mission that he started having vividly erotic fantasies of her.

He never said anything or do anything because he knew about her feelings for Naruto (everyone did except for the idiot Naruto) and she knew all about his conquests and doubted that she could ever develop feelings for him in a romantic, non-friend way.

"I don't know," he finally answered, "I never gave it much thought," he lied.  
"Oh," she quietly mused, "Kiba?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you sleep with me?"  
"Didn't I already answer this question?" he chuckled, clearly amused.  
"No, not in the general way... I mean _will_ you _sleep_ with me. As in now."

He froze... it was his wildest fantasy come true. He stepped away from the bed, "Hinata... you're drunk. You're obviously depressed. You don't know what you're talking about and you're not yourself. Please, just go to sleep."  
"I'm not drunk. I know what I'm asking."  
"No, you really don't."  
"Yes I do! I've been alone my whole life and I'm sick of it! I don't want to be alone anymore."  
"Hinata-" he was cut off when she launched herself at him and assaulted his lips with hers.

He tried to resist but she tasted so sweet... like strawberries and sake.

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his and his senses became overwhelmed. His brain was screaming at him to stop but couldn't bring himself to pry him away from her soft, warm body. She gripped the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair; deepening their kiss as he let out a quiet moan.

Feeling his resistance slip away, she boldly tugged at his tucked shirt and snaked her hand underneath. Feeling the heat from her hand on his chest, he snapped out of his stupor and remembered _who _he was making out with and abruptly pulled away; much to Hinata's discontent.

Hinata whimpered at the loss of contact, "We shouldn't be doing this," he gasped breathlessly.  
In an unusual show of anger, she grabbed a pillow from his giant bed and swat it at him, "Why the fuck not?" she screamed.  
He staggered back from both the forceful hit as well as from the shock he endured from her use of language.

"Hinata," he started.  
"I mean I am _throwing_ myself at you and you _still_ don't want me!"  
"It's not that I don't want you," he tried to explain.  
"Then what? What is it?" she exploded at the top of her lungs.  
"You've had a lot to drink! You're not thinking clearly!" he shouted just as loud.  
"I am thinking perfectly fine! It's you that's not thinking clearly!"  
He stood shocked, "I'm not... _I'm_ not thinking clearly? If there is one person in this room that is thinking clearly, it's me!"  
"Well then stop thinking clearly and start thinking with your dick!"

Once again, he staggered back at her course language.

Never would he have expected that from her of all people, "I mean, am I so hideous that no one wants me? What is it about me that turns people off? We're adults for fuck's sake! It shouldn't be this hard for me to get laid!" Her rant had left her out breath and chest heaving.

He slowly approached her and took her hand in his, "Hinata, now is not the time for this."  
"But why?" she whined.  
"Because I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

Silence crept over the room. She gave up and plopped back down on the bed and twiddled her fingers, "You're probably right."  
He was relieved but also disappointed at the same time, "I'm glad that you've come to your senses. Now, get some rest."  
She nodded her head and climbed under the blankets, "Good night, Kiba."  
"Good night, Hinata," he whispered forlornly as he quietly shut the bedroom door.

---

An hour, or maybe two, passed and he was still tossing and turning in the tiny couch. He couldn't get what had just transpired in his bedroom. He was torn between patting himself on the back for having the self-control of not giving in to her advances and berating himself for _not _giving in to her advances.

"Stupid conscience," he grumbled under his breath. If it weren't for his good for nothing conscience, he would be in bed, tangled in Hinata's limbs, his face buried in her wonderfully, soft, round breasts, making her scream his name, and making her cum harder than she ever had before... that is, if she ever had did so in the first place.

And that was when he was really kicking himself in the ass... Hinata is innocent! She was probably still a virgin. He growled in disgust with himself; horrified that he even contemplated bedding the sweet, pure, virginal Hinata.

He tried desperately to push thoughts of her out of his mind but failed miserably. He kept replaying how soft and warm she had felt against him and how good it felt when her arms wrapped around him. Knowing sleep futile, he got up from the couch and walked toward the bedroom. He stood outside with his hand on the knob; debating internally whether to open it or not.

His thoughts returned when she heard him call his name. He wasn't sure if he heard right so he stayed on the other side of the door until he heard her cry out for him again. Immediately, he forced his way in the room and saw Hinata sitting quietly at the center of the bed.

"What's wrong?"  
She looked down, "I can't sleep."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know," she finally looked up at him again, "Can you keep me company?"

He hesitated. He knew that this could not end well but how could he ever refuse her anything? He nodded his head and grabbed a chair. He sat near the bed, willing himself not to do something stupid.

She broke the silence, "I'm sorry."  
His head snapped up to meet her eyes, "For what?"  
"For making you come fetch me at the bar. For making you let me stay here. For asking you all those asinine questions. For lashing out at you and for making you uncomfortable."  
"Hinata, there's nothing to apologize for. You're my friend. And as a friend, I will always be there to take care of you."

She smiled lightly, knowing that he was telling the truth, "I know you thought I wasn't thinking clearly earlier... but I'm perfectly sober now and I know I'm thinking clearly," her head tilted to the side, "You know what I'm thinking?"

He really didn't want to know; both in fear that she wasn't thinking what he hoped she was thinking and if she was thinking what he hoped she was thinking he wouldn't be able to stop himself, "What?" he asked anyway, kicking himself yet again.

"I'm so grateful to have a friend like you. To have a friend that will think clearly when I'm not."

So she wasn't thinking what he had hoped she was thinking. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed by that.

"But now, that I am thinking clearly, I've decided that I was thinking clearly earlier," he looked at her thoroughly confused.

She crawled over to him; mesmerized by her movements, he didn't even notice she was before him until she was straddling his lap, "I want to sleep with you," she whispered before her lips came crashing down on his.

This was too much for him to handle. Lust and desire overruled his rationality when her warm hands found its way to the front of his pants. He groaned at the touch as she smiled against his lips, pleased with the soft sounds he emitted. Not to be outdone, his hands made quick work of her shirt. He sat back in his seat and enjoyed the view she blessed him with: her breasts heaving up and down with every ragged breath she took in an impossibly thin, red lace bra in his lap. His hands immediately flew to her wondrous breasts and she encouraged the touch; arching them into his hands. She gasped when with one hand, he pinched her now hard nipples and gently bit the other through the thin lace.

He groaned at the sweet noises she made and felt him grow at the sounds. Wanting to relieve some of the tension building up, he grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her closer. Grinding his clothed cock into her, she threw her head back and moaned in delight.

Her hands tore at his shirt and were quickly discarded. She raked her nails down the length of his torso stopping briefly at his nipples. He sucked in a breath and shuddered in pleasure. He picked her up and took two quick steps to the bed and gently set her down. He hovered over her and took her lips into his as his fingers found its way to her breasts again. He let out a strangled gasp when he felt her thrust her hips into him; rubbing herself against his forever hardening cock.

He sat up; straddling her, and began to unbutton her pants. She raised her hips to allow him to remove the offending garment and he returned to her glorious breasts. Inhaling the wonderful scent that was uniquely Hinata, he reached behind her back and unclasped her red lace bra. He tossed it off to the side with the others and began feasting. Her fingers dug into her scalp in hopes of drawing him closer; the wonderful warmth of his mouth driving her into a dizzying frenzy.

His nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal drifted toward him. Never missing a cue, he dragged his hand down the length of her torso and stopped at the waistband of her panties. He pulled them off to the side and had no trouble locating her hot, wet center.

Just when he thought he couldn't get any harder, he slipped a finger into her channel. Her slick walls immediately clamped around his lone finger and wondered how marvelous she would feel around his cock. He slowly pumped in and out of her before inserting a second finger into her increasingly tight, increasingly wet pussy. She arched her back trying to draw him closer and deeper as he fucked her with his fingers. His calloused thumb found her clit and alternated between barely brushing to roughly rubbing it. She cried out his name breathlessly as he curled his fingers toward her g-spot. He pumped into her faster as he watched her head thrash back and forth; calling out his name.

She felt the heat at the bottom of her stomach and clutched his arms tightly as she thrust her hips into his hands; her orgasm washing through her very core. A thin sheen of sweat formed on their bodies. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and quickly removed the last two garments that impeded on fulfilling his fantasy.

He climbed back onto the bed and teasingly rubbed his fully aroused cock against her tight wetness. She shuddered in delight; thrusting her hips upward to meet his; wanting to feel him in her, filling her.

"Kiba, please, I want to feel you."

He captured her lips with his and nudged her legs apart and settled between her thighs. He reached down and positioned himself and slowly pushed into her; allowing her muscles to stretch and get accustomed to his length.

She sighed happily at the intrusion and moaned when she felt his entire length imbedded in her. She dug her nails into his back as he slowly thrust his cock in and out of her scorching heat. The pace increased as their passion grew; short, hard strokes came quickly as he wanted to please her. He heard her gasp his name loudly and felt her walls tighten; nearly crushing him, and knew she was close. He withdrew himself from her all but an inch and quickly slammed back into her; driving her over the edge as she came with a force he never experienced.

Her muscles clenched down around his as she screamed his name. Feeling the effects of her orgasm, he could no longer hold on as he roared her name and shot rope after rope of hot semen into her soft body.

He rolled off to the side and took her with him. She clung to his side and sighed both happily and sleepily as they allowed sleep to claim them.

He had his fantasy: she had screamed his name as she came.

But what happens now?


End file.
